


All's Fair

by Ceares



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Movie Fusion, Sabrina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceares/pseuds/Ceares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was done based on memory of the movie alone, so while it does liberate some basic plot points it doesn't actually follow along religiously.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All's Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This was done based on memory of the movie alone, so while it does liberate some basic plot points it doesn't actually follow along religiously.

 

 **Facet Magazine's Annual Power Couple Issue:** _Number three on our list of the countries most powerful couples: **Senator Lex Luthor and Pulitzer winning journalist Clark Kent**_

 

Facet sat down with the couple who were kind enough to take time out of their busy schedules for the interview.

 

**Facet: Senator Luthor, you and Mr. Kent have known each other since you were kids right?"**

**Kent: Right. My Mother worked for Lex's dad after my dad died.**

**Facet: So were you childhood sweethearts?**

**( _Mr. Luthor laughs, casting Mr. Kent a sideways glance._ )  
** Luthor: Actually, Clark had a crush on my brother.  
( ** _Mr. Kent blushes charmingly_** ) 

 

**Prologue:**

The party was by most people's account, a great success. The graduates were toasted and given lavish gifts. Lucas, a car identical to the one he'd smashed a few months ago, and Clark a state-of-the-art laptop. They were both grateful apropos of their personalities ,which in Lucas' case meant a few wise cracks, and in Clark's, a genuine heartfelt thank you to his Mother, and to the Luthors.

The liquor flowed freely, despite the fact that few there were over the drinking age. It wasn't like a Luthor party was going to be raided by the police, or that anybody was going to complain about it, when the fact that their child was even invited was a coup.

The hook-ups were plentiful. The castle offered lots of nooks and crannies to get lost in, and the group of horny teens weren't hesitant to take advantage of that, and the lack of adult supervision. Well, Lex Luthor was there, ostensibly as a chaperone, but he was only a little older than them himself, and everybody knew his reputation. He might have become more mature since taking the reigns of Luthorcorp, but he certainly wasn't playing hypocrite.

Everybody seemed to be having a good time except Clark. He really was happy with his lap top, and didn't envy Lucas his car at all. It wasn't like he couldn't run where he wanted to go faster anyway. Liquor didn't affect him at all, and though he knew quite a few people would regret their actions in the morning, that wasn't what bothered him either. It was the hook-ups that were making him so miserable at his own party.

Watching the love of his life flirt with numerous people, none of them him, before wandering out to the greenhouse with the head cheerleader wasn't exactly how he planned to celebrate his graduation. Clark slumped against the side of the house, eyes focused on the glass building two hundred feet away. With his enhanced vision, he could see everything going on like it was right in front of him, and he was hard and heart-broken at the same time. Not a pleasant combination.

"Clark?"

He jumped guiltily and whirled around, relaxing at the sight of Lex Luthor staring at him quizzically. "Oh it's just you."

Lex smirked. "Well, I must admit I couldn't hope for a more enthusiastic greeting than that."

"No, I meant...come on Lex, you know what I mean."

Lex nodded. "You don't seem to be enjoying the party."

"No I am, it's just..." Clark trailed off, shrugging miserably. His eyes involuntarily jumped back to the greenhouse.

Lex followed his gaze. "Oh-I see. Lucas." He reached out and put a hand on Clark's shoulder. "Clark, you're very young and I know that you think Lucas is everything right now, but someday you'll meet somebody who sees you and thinks the sun rises and sets on you. Somebody worthy of your love."

"I don't want all that, I just want him." He turned away, unable to meet the pity in Lex's eyes.

"I know, but the truth is,even the most special of us don't always get what we want."

Clark felt Lex's hand ghost over his shoulder again, before the other man turned and left. He went back to leaning against the wall, staring moodily into the greenhouse.

Lucas and Lana were still at it. Lucas had the cheerleader stripped to the waist. He took off his own shirt and pressed her back against the wall, mouth sliding wetly down from her neck to her breasts. Clark felt his eyes start to burn, and the next thing he knew, the wall of the greenhouse caught fire. Clark jerked his head away in shock, quickly closing his eyes.

Lana screamed and she and Lucas came running out into the yard. A crowd quickly gathered, and Luthor security rushed over. Between the fire extinguishers and the irrigation sprinklers, it didn't take long to get the fire out.

Clark stood there miserably watching while everyone milled around, trying to figure out what happened. Lucas had his arms wrapped around Lana, comforting her while she sobbed delicately against his shoulder. They looked like the perfect fit. There was no way he could ever be with Lucas, not when he didn't know what freakish power was coming next, or how to control it. He turned around to sneak away, and found Lex staring at him speculatively.

Within a week, he was on the way to the fortress to train with his father.

 

 

**Facet: Really? So how did the two of you first get together?  
( _They laugh and lean into each other, exchanging one of those 'couples' looks that leaves the rest of the world out_ )**

**Kent: I spent a couple of years in Europe with my grandfather.**

**Luthor: Clark came back that summer before starting college, and we spent some time together.**

**Kent: Right, we sort of got to know each other all over again.**

 

**SSSSSSSSSS**

 

Lex heard the laughter as soon as he walked into the castle. He followed the noise to the study.

"Lex, look who I found at the airport."

The boy sitting practically on top of Lucas turned a blinding grin in his direction and stood up, embracing him in a quick, tight hug. "Lex! Hi."

"Clark! Welcome back. How is your grandfather? and how was Europe?"

Clark shrugged, one hand still resting on Lex's shoulder. "Grandfather is the same, stubborn and set in his ways. Europe rocked! Especially Paris. The food alone-I mean it's not my mom's of course, but still. "

Clark had changed in the two years he'd been gone. He'd gotten taller, and the slightly gangly form had fulfilled its promise and filled out into lean muscle. Gone were the bangs and bowl hair cut, his hair now tumbled carelessly in soft waves nearly to his shoulders. Gone too was the ever present flannel and the slightly self-conscious slouch.

Lucas stood up and slipped an arm around Clark's waist possessively, pulling him slightly away from Lex. Lex cocked a brow at the gesture. "Did Lucy get away alright?"

Lucas nodded. "Yep. Three luxurious weeks in the Bahamas with Lois. Frankly a fate worse than death."

"Yes, well unfortunately we can't choose our siblings."

"I'm ignoring that obvious dig, one because I know you love me, and two because Clark and I need to go."

"Where?"

"I'm taking Clark on a 'welcome back' tour of the town."

"He grew up here, I hardly think that's necessary."

"It's been two years."

Lex rolled his eyes. "Right and the only thing that's changed is that they finally learned to make decent coffee at the Talon."

Clark's grin widened as he looked back and forth between the two of them ."Just like old times. It really is good to be home."

SSSSSSSSSS

For the next couple of weeks it looked like Lucas and Clark were conjoined twins-where you saw one, you saw the other. Lex made it a point to avoid them as much as possible. Even when they weren't at the castle, he had to contend with Martha's worried looks and his father's speculative ones. He stopped short of actually moving to the penthouse, but he spent a _lot_ of time at the office.

Unfortunately that wasn't a fool proof method for escaping his family. The doors to his office were thrust open, and his father came strolling in dramatically. "You have to do something about this Lex!"

Lex sighed. "What is it this time Dad?" Since Lionel had ostensibly handed over the reigns of Luthorcorp to him, he'd found every possible reason to butt into the way Lex did-well everything.

"This travesty involving your brother and Clark Kent."

"I give it two weeks. Lucas is like a magpie, always attracted to pretty things. Something shinier will come along soon and he'll be all over that. He won't even remember Clark exists." His father's sharp eyed look let him know the hint of bitterness he'd tried to hide had managed to slip through.

"Really? Did you know Lucas is talking about ending his engagement to Lucy?"

"What?" Lex carefully saved his work and closed his laptop, giving his father his full attention.

"That's right, and I can assure you that General Lane isn't going to support Luthorcorp's bid for the military contract after Lucas dumps his daughter."

"What exactly do you want me to do about it?"

Lionel leaned forward over the desk, meeting Lex's eyes intently. "I don't care what you do Son, just take care of it. Lucas has never had an unselfish thought in his life, and everything he touches he fucks up one way or another."

"Funny how that didn't bother you when you encouraged him to go after Lucy."

"From what I hear little miss Lane is more than up to handling your brother. Clark is different, you know that. I don't need to tell you what a disaster a union between Lucas and Clark would be."

 

SSSSSSSSSS

He still thought Lucas would lose interest in Clark sooner rather than later, but it wouldn't hurt to help things along a little. Fortunately opportunity dropped in his lap, or rather dropped on Lucas' foot-with a little nudge from him.

"Ow! Jesus! Fuck!"

Lex leaned over and picked up the vase he'd bumped off the desk. He examined it for cracks, pleased to find it intact.

"Will you stop worrying about that damn vase, I'm the one it fell on!"

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?"

"No. Shit! I think my foot is broken. Damn it!"

Lex swallowed his laughter and tried to maintain a concerned look as his he watched his brother hop around and swear.

"Call Clark would you-I'm supposed to meet him at the Talon. And you're driving me to the hospital, you fuck."

One trip to the hospital later, and Lex actually felt a little guilty at the miserable expressions both Lucas and Clark sported.

"Come on, it's not the end of the world."

"It's four fucking weeks in this damn thing!"

"Hey, I'll be right here the whole time, and after the cast comes off, we'll still have a couple of weeks left before school starts. "

Lex leaned against the door watching them. His brother sick was enough to strike terror in the heart of the strongest man. It'd take a day or two for Lucas to really get going, but by the end of the week, the two of them would be history.

Still, the guilt popped up again when Lucas called him up to his room after Clark went home that evening.

"Look, I'm going to be pretty much useless for the next four weeks, and I need you to do me a favor."

"Don't worry, I'll put Ross on the Hutchin's account."

"Please, work is the last thing on my mind."

"As usual."

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I want you to take care of Clark for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, look at him. I let him loose on the world alone for the next four weeks and somebody will snatch him up in a heart beat."

"So you want me to what? Play guard dog?"

"No, well sort of. Just take him around and show him a good time. Keep him occupied and keep the vultures away. Who knows, you might even loosen that stick you shoved up your ass a couple of years ago."

"You sweet talker you."

"Come on Lex, think of it as protecting the Luthor family honor. How would it look for a Luthor to get snaked by somebody."

Lex thought about it for a moment. This might work out even better. Out of sight, out of mind. "Fine, as long as Clark is okay with it."

 

SSSSSSSSSS

 

Clark agreed easily to Lucas' suggestion, but as soon as he and Lex were alone, he brought it up again. "You don't have to you know. I don't need a baby sitter."

"Well actually I wanted to spend some time with you. We haven't really had the chance to catch up since you got back, but if you don't want to..." Lex trailed off, looking at Clark expectantly.

"No, I do. I just didn't want you to feel obligated or anything."

"Good, that's settled then. Come on, I still owe you pay back for that last game of pool."

"You know I haven't played in two years, I'm kind of rusty. "

"I have an advantage then."

Clark cocked a brow in move reminiscent of Lex's own. "We'll see."

 

SSSSSSSSSS

Lex hated to admit Lucas was right about anything, but the next few weeks with Clark, he was more relaxed than he'd been since he'd started at Luthorcorp five years ago. Clark prowled the estate the way he had growing up, and Lex found himself bringing more and more work home, and finishing up earlier so they could go riding or play pool, or just hang out in front of the television enjoying the cheesy B-movies that Lucas couldn't stomach. When he had to stay in town, he'd call and invite Clark to grab one of the cars and come up to the city.

Those nights, they enjoyed more sophisticated pastimes. Gourmet meals, the Metropolis Opera, the Alexander exhibit at the MMA, and at Clark's insistence, a Shark's game.

"Lex, your company owns the team. Don't you think you should at least cheer them on?"

"They were an investment Clark. A very lucrative one right now, but getting emotionally attached is bad business."

"Not everything is about business Lex."

"Never let my father hear you say that."

Clark grinned. "I won't tell him if you don't."

Lex was glad Lionel wasn't around-his father had been invited to lecture at an business seminar in London, and therefore he wasn't being subjected to either ponderous lectures referencing historical figures or silent looming disapproval.

To his surprise, he found himself enjoying the game, and cheering just as loudly as the rest of the crowd when the Sharks scored. He even let Clark talk him into buying a couple of Whitney Fordman jerseys at half time.

The sudden death overtime win had them both gleeful, and turning their celebratory hug into a kiss seemed the most natural thing in the world. At least it did until Clark pulled back with a stricken expression on his face.

"Lex, we can't..."

"It's alright Clark."

Clark nodded. "Yeah-okay. I think I'd better um, go home tonight, though. Spending the night at the penthouse is probably not a good idea at this point and time."

When they got back to the penthouse, Clark packed up and left with barely a mumbled goodbye.  
  
Lex wasn't surprised, but he was disappointed when Clark called the next day to cancel their plans. "Clark what happened doesn't have to mean anything."

_"I just. I think it's better if I spend the day with Lucas. His cast will be coming off in a couple of days anyway, so..."_

"So you don't need me anymore right?"

There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. "I have to go, Lucas is waiting for me."

 

SSSSSSSSSS

It was almost a week before Lex saw Clark again. He'd stayed in Metropolis deliberately to avoid the reunion of the happy couple. He'd almost managed to convince himself he wasn't miserable until he saw Clark at the door of the penthouse.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course. "

Clark stood in the hall, fidgeting nervously. "I'm sorry about this week. I just-I needed to spend some time with Lucas."

"So, how is he?"

"Pretty happy actually. It seems like he doesn't have very many interests beyond partying and driving fast, and he's glad to be able to get back to them."

Lex shrugged. "Lucas has always been like that."

"I know. I just thought he'd changed. You did."

"Maybe he just needs the right motivation."

"Well if you're talking about me, I don't really think that's going to work out."

Lex looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

"It seems as if he's not very happy with me right now. I've been enjoying myself with you too much. He says he asked you to keep an eye on me to keep some one else from moving in on me, not to do it yourself."

"Clark, I didn't lie about wanting to spend some time with you."

"No, just about the reason."

"If he hadn't given me a reason, I'd have found one."

Clark stared at him a moment, then he leaned forward. Unlike the first time, this kiss wasn't tentative at all.

SSSSSSSSSS

It took about ten seconds after waking up with Clark draped across him for Lex to realize what a huge mistake he'd made.

It was another minute before he could extricate himself from the bed without waking Clark. He grabbed his clothes and slunk away like the coward he knew himself to be. He'd have to face Clark at some point, but he couldn't right now.

When the call came a few hours later, he debated asking Maggie to tell Clark he wasn't in, but it was time to pay the piper and he knew it. He closed his eyes and leaned back as Clark's voice came over the line.

_"Hey. I missed you this morning."_

Lex heard the tentative question in Clark's voice, and he wanted more than anything to reassure him. "Sorry about that. It was rude of me to just take off like that. You got my note right?"

_"Yeah, but. I mean-Is everything okay?"_

"Yeah, everything is fine. I was just running late for my meeting and you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you."

_"Oh. Okay. You know what I was thinking?"_

"What?"

_"I have two whole weeks left before school starts. We should go somewhere."_

"We've been lots of somewheres."

_"I know, but somewhere away. "_

"I can't, I'm sorry Clark, but I've been neglecting work too much as it is. I'm not really going to have a lot of free time coming up."

_"You mean for me."_

"I just think maybe a little space would be a good idea. It's not you."

_"No. I get it. "_

He hung up the phone with a soft click that echoed in Lex's mind.

SSSSSSSSSS

He went to Lucas' office as soon as his brother got in to Luthorcorp. Lucas frowned when he saw him, but Lex didn't give him a chance to say anything. "Call off your engagement."

"Excuse me?"

"Dad said you were thinking about it, so go ahead. If we don't get the military contract, we'll get another one. I did the bad marriage thing twice trying to please Dad. You shouldn't have to."

Lucas stared at him in shock. "Are you feeling alright? You _are_ my brother right, this isn't like that time that Tina chick replaced you?"

Lex shook his head. "No. Just consider it your get out of jail free card. Use it, you might not get another one."

"What about Clark?"

"Clark is _not_ an option. Not for either of us. As a matter of fact, consider him a deal breaker."

 

SSSSSSSSSS

 

The doors to his office swung open, and Lucas came striding through dramatically, unconsciously echoing Lionel's visit. "You're in love with him aren't you?"

Lex ignored him, continuing to go over the reports in front of him. He'd gotten behind the last few weeks, and he didn't plan on anymore distractions. Lucas leaned over and snatched the folder away.

"I said. You're in love with him aren't you." It was a statement, not a question.

"I don't know what you're talking about little brother." Lex's tone was as cold as the look in his eyes. A sane person would have heeded the warning and backed off. Unfortunately, that look had never worked on Lucas.

"See at first I just thought you were being a dick, trying to break us up because of the whole Lane thing, but then thinking about last night, I realized that you love Clark." He shook his head. "You with Clark, Dad with Martha what is it with Luthor men and the Kents?"

"Since when did you start paying attention?"

"I'm a Luthor-I always pay attention. I just usually don't give a fuck." He walked around the desk and pulled Lex up, pushing him to the side, and settling into the chair. "So, what we're gonna do is trade places for a little while. I'm going to step up here at Luthorcorp, and you're gonna be a playboy, and run off with your hot boyfriend some place _not_ here."

"Lucas, the company would be bankrupt in a week if I left you in charge."

His brother grinned, far from insulted. "True, but Dad's going to be hanging around, looking over my shoulder."

"When did all this happen?"

"This morning when I called him. Being retired doesn't exactly suit him, so it wasn't like I had to twist his arm."

Lex looked at Lucas, who was leaning back in the chair, feet on the desk and a satisfied expression on his face. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Positive big brother. Look, I talked to Lucy last night, and turns out she's been cheating on me the whole time too. We had a long talk, and came to an agreement. It actually turns out that little Lucy might just be the perfect woman for me after all."

Lex stared at him, surprised that anything about his brother surprised him any more.

"Oh get that look off your face. I know it's not for you or Clark, but I think it will work for us." He made shooing motions with his hands. "Now, you go get Clark and tell him the truth."

Lex shook his head. "No, look neither of us is any good for him. He deserves somebody..."

"That can protect him."

"What?"

"Come on Lex-think about it. Clark's gorgeous and innocent and one of Smallville's 'special' residents. There's a whole world out there just waiting to take advantage of him."

Lex cocked a brow. "I didn't think you'd noticed." He was relieved Lucas didn't know the whole truth.

"Come on big bro. I may be self involved, but I'm not blind. Clark needs somebody strong to protect him. Somebody rich and powerful, who can't be tempted. Somebody ruthless enough to do whatever is necessary. Somebody whose been in love with him for years." He grinned. "Yeah, I figured that out too. All those pouty lipped brunettes-Clark wasn't the last in a long line, he was the first."

 

 

**Facet: It sounds like something from a romantic movie.**

**Luthor:Well the movies make it seem easy. The lovers kiss, fade to black and happily ever after.**

**Facet: True, and we can only wish it was that easy. It seems you've had you ups and downs like most couples. What's your secret?**

**( _Again they share a private look_ )**

**Kent: Compromise, forgiveness.**

**Luthor:You have to want it more than anything. Be willing to do whatever it takes to make it work. Just like anything you want to succeed at.**

 

**SSSSSSSSSS**

 

Lex winced as the door was slammed in his face. He knocked again. "Mrs. Kent-Martha, please, I need to find him." There was silence and then the door opened again and she stepped out onto the porch.

"I'm very disappointed in you Lex. I always thought you were fond of Clark. I also thought you'd outgrown the types of games rich kids play."

"I promise you that's not what this was. I love Clark."

She folded her arms, and gave him a look that made him feel like he was twelve again, and in a butt load of trouble with Pamela, his nanny. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"This was never about hurting him. If anything, I was trying to protect him. I know how special he is."

"Do you?"

"Strength? Speed? Invulnerability? Ship that crashed with the meteors? Mrs. Kent, you don't really think my father would let anything go on under his roof that he didn't know about do you? It's not the Luthor way."

"There's more to Clark than that. His kindness, his decency, his heart, those are what make him special. Luthor or not, if you hurt my son again Lex, there won't be any place safe enough for you to hide."

"Yes ma'am."

She unfolded her arms and stared at him intently. Lex tried to look as sincere as possible. Finally she nodded. "Okay."

 

SSSSSSSSSS

Lex's one coherent thought was that he should have brought a coat. Then he was swept up in the wonder of the jutting crystal structure in front of him. He didn't know how long he stood staring before he noticed his teeth were chattering. Lex shivered, but before he could take a step towards the fortress, Clark flew out and landed in front of him.

"Lex what are you doing here, are you crazy?"

"You can fly."

"Hello, Lex? How did you get here? Did my mom give you the key?"

"What? Oh yeah-I just...you can fly."

"Yeah, well in a minute we're going to see if you can _freeze_. Come on." Clark guided him into the fortress.

Lex looked around greedily, until Clark snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"What are you doing here?" He shook his head. "I can't believe my mother told you."

"She didn't. I already knew. Well about the ship, and your powers, but not about this. This place is amazing. "

Clark shrugged. "It beats the barn. "

Lex looked at the implacable expression in Clark's eyes and sighed. So much for hoping it was going to be easy. "Look Clark, I'm sorry."

"Oh really. What exactly are you sorry about? Lying to me in the first place. Fucking me. Lying to me again, or blowing me off ?"

"All of that. I've been trying to reach you for a week."

"I know. I was tired of playing games."

"This isn't a game."

"You're right, but you treated it like one. You treated me like I was some kind of toy to be traded off between you and your brother, and then tucked back into the toy box when you were done."

"Clark, I never meant for you to get hurt."

"That is so lame! You didn't care whether I got hurt or not."

"I was trying to protect you!"

"From what? The big bad Luthors? First Lucas, then you right?"

"Clark you don't know what we're like."

"You're right. I've only known you most of my life. What do I know?"

"I just think you're a little naive about us."

"Wait-you did come here to get me back right? Not send me running."

Lex gave him a wry smile. "Actually, yes." He took a deep breath. "I love you."

"I know. I do know you, Lex. That's what pisses me off so much. You love me and you did it any way. "

"I'm sorry?" Lex didn't know what else to say.

"Is that a question?" Clark folded his arms and stared at him in a way that reminded Lex of Martha Kent.

"No. I am sorry. I don't know what else to say. There's no excuse for what I did. And the reasons, they don't justify hurting you. Nothing does." He wasn't a good person. Not nearly the man Clark deserved. His father thought Lucas and Clark would be a disaster, and Lex wasn't sure that he'd be any better, despite his brother's earlier encouragement. But he'd try. For Clark he'd try anything.

"You can start by promising nothing like this will ever happen again."

"It won't."

"And that _we_ are more important than Luthorcorp business."

"We are."

Clark shrugged. "I guess everything else, we figure out together."

 

 

 

**Facet: You've been together nearly fifteen years and you were one of the first gay couples to marry after it was legalized in Kansas. Were you afraid of how that might affect your political career?"**

**( _Mr. Luthor reaches over and links fingers with Mr. Kent._ )  
** Luthor: Serving the people of Kansas is extremely important to me, but Clark and our relationship will always been my first priority.  
( _Mr. Kent and Mr. Luthor exchange loving looks , and Facet has to admit to being moved by the display_ ) 

 

**Epilogue:**

Clark eyed the mask Lex handed him dubiously. "Are you sure about this?"

"Clark, if you insist on taking on this new gig, you're going to need some type of disguise. You happen to be the constant companion to one of the richest men in the country. There's no way you could hide behind a pair of glasses and a bad suit."

Clark grimaced at mention of his original disguise idea. "Hey it fooled Lois."

"A pig in a dress could fool Lois."

Clark laughed despite himself. "That's not nice."

"I'm not nice. I thought we established that."

"Hmm-well, I love you any way."

"Good thing that, other wise I might have to channel all my energies into becoming a super villain and foiling your heroic efforts."

Clark sighed. "Look Lex, I know you're not crazy about this whole 'Superman' thing."

Lex frowned. "It's kind of hard to protect you when you're flying around rescuing people."

Clark reached over and smoothed the lines away. "I know, but you will anyway."

"You that sure of me?"

Clark smiled the same wide grin that had captivated Lex from the first minute he saw it. "Absolutely." 


End file.
